super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario (Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear)
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario series and appears as a playable character in Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear for the Super Mario side. Biography Mario is the eponymous main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to change size and gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from the evil Bowser, but he has been shown doing other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting. Attributes Mario is an all-rounded character. There really isn't anything special to say about him except for the fact that all his basic attacks and skill attacks are equal in power. Moveset Basic Attacks *Light: Mario punches. *Medium: Mario does a bigger punch. *Heavy: Mario kicks. *Air Light: Mario kicks in the air. *Air Medium: Mario backflips in the air. *Air Heavy: Mario spins in the air. *Crouch Light: Mario punches while crouching. *Crouch Medium: Mario does a bigger punch while crouching. *Crouch Heavy: Mario trips the opponent with a sweep kick. *Basic Combo: Mario punches twice and kicks the opponent. Skill Attacks *Fireball: Mario shoots a fireball from his hands. *Goomba Stomp: Mario jumps up and lands on the opponent's head. *Shell Slide: Mario kicks a shell at the opponent. *POW Block: Mario jumps up and hits a POW block that shakes the stage. The only way to avoid it is to be in midair. *F.L.U.D.D.: Mario flies around the stage using the F.L.U.D.D. If the opponent hits the water blast they will be damaged. Mario will have to wait a while before using this move again. *Luma Spin: Mario does a spin that knock the opponent away. Power Attacks *Super Attack - Bullet Bill: Mario fires a Bullet Bill at the opponent. *Hyper Attack - Head Stomper: Mario grabs a giant mushroom which causes him to grow big. He then jumps on top of the opponent and stomps on their head before finishing with a ground pound. Special Move *Super Star: Mario grabs a Super Star which causes him not to flinch with every attack for a short while. Animations Opening Animation A pipe emerges from the ground and Mario jumps out of it. Victory Animation Mario fist pumps the air and then jumps up, grabs a nearby skull flag, pulls it down and enters a castle to raise a mushroom flag. Quotes Mario's quotes consist of the ones he uses in his games e.g. ''"Yes!", "Woo Hoo!", "Oof!" ''etc. Theme Song Click here Costumes *Dr. Mario: Mario takes the appearance of Dr. Mario. *Shadow Mario: Mario takes the appearance of Shadow Mario. *Cosmic Mario: Mario takes the appearance of Cosmic Mario. Gallery TBA Trivia *Mario is one of the first 15 characters revealed for Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear. Category:HighLifeCola Category:Mario Series Category:Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear Category:Mario and Sonic x Metal Gear Characters